


Please Cum Again

by onesquishedcat



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Never look at it the same way again, fast food au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slow shift at the local fast food burger place leads to something else..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Cum Again

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend who at the time had finally escaped similar employment.   
> [BUT NOT BECAUSE OF THIS. DO NOT TRY THIS AT WORK, YOU WILL GET FIRED. PROBABLY.]

"Hello and welcome to Fingerlickin' Burger, how may _I_ help _you_?" 

 

His voice was so sarcastically cheerful that Reita couldn't help but smile. Only Ruki. Flipping a few frozen burgers over on the grill, the blonde seventeen year old scooped out the last of the fries for the customer's order. Damn, that meant he had to make fresh ones. And it was way too slow tonight.

 

"Alright. Second window, _please_."

 

As soon as he was off the com Ruki let out a long suffering sigh. "Reiiii," He whined, pouting at the older boy as he was handed a takeout bag. Reita laughed and reached out to ruffle Ruki's chocolate locks. He rather enjoyed the growl that accompanied it.

 

Within mere moments the restaurant was silent again, and Ruki was back to leaning on the divider. "Ne, Rei-chan. I'm booored. Entertain me." Reita hummed, turning off the grill before moving to wash his hands. "What would you like me to do? It's completely dead tonight."

 

Ruki's smile melted into a smirk. "Well, you could always go down on me."

 

When Reita didn't answer immediately, Ruki moved around into the kitchen and came up behind the slightly taller boy. "Come on.." He whispered lowly, leaning his chin on Reita's shoulder. "You know you want to~"

 

Reita finished washing his hands, and used a paper towel to dry them. "And _you_ know we're at work," He replied, his smile twitching at the loud whine that followed. Turning, Reita leaned back against the sink, smirking down at his shorter boyfriend.

 

Ruki pouted cutely, even going so far as to blink his long lashes. He could be so insufferable sometimes. "Reii," The brunette tried again, whimpering and pressing close, one of his hands dipping between them to skim beneath Reita's uniform shirt. He bit his lip as he felt the strong abdominal muscles of his boyfriend. It had been awhile since he last seen those without the ugly uniform. "Please.."

 

Reita raised a skeptical eyebrow and crossed his arms between them, though a grin was beginning to tug at his lips. "And what would I get in return?" Ruki smirked, fiddling with the edge of the older boy's shirt hem. "Well, I'm sleeping over tonight, right? I can make it up to you as soon as we get there," His voice fell to a seductive whisper against his boyfriend's lips. "Or maybe here, if we have the time." His eyes glittered mischievously.

 

Reita sighed, shaking his head with a rueful smile. "Fine." Dipping his head, the blonde captured Ruki's smirking lips with his own, his hands reaching out and settling on the younger man's slim waist. Ruki hummed in approval, tilting his head and immediately deepening the kiss. After sex, and more sex, kissing was the brunette's favourite pastime. And with a boyfriend as sexy and awesome as his, who wouldn't? His hands moved around to touch the warm skin of the taller boy's back, nails digging slightly when hips suddenly ground against his. Breaking the kiss with a soft moan, Ruki bit his lip as Reita kissed down his neck, sucking hickies to life in the pale skin. That was one of Reita's favourite pastimes, because, as he liked to point out, Ruki was delicious, and he had to let everyone know who he belonged to.

 

Which was certainly helped by the fact that Ruki could not, for the life of him, keep quiet.

 

Said brunette had to bite the inside of his cheek when strong hands slid between them to undo his fly, and slim, perfect fingers then slithered down between skin and cotton to palm him gently. He whimpered as that hand began to move and shook a bit as his knees suddenly felt like jelly. It was funny to think that even though they had done these kinds of things many times already, he was still so sensitive. It certainly amused Reita. Knowing his little sex kitten wouldn't last, the bleach blonde teen reluctantly pulled away for a moment, despite Ruki's questioning whine, to push the shorter brunette back into the drive-thru alcove, and against the counter. He then sank to his knees, and took Ruki's baggy uniform pants with him.

 

Ruki's gasp could be heard throughout the restaurant, which thankfully for the past few hours, had been completely silent. Still, Reita knew, they had to be quick, because there was always someone with the munchies at three am. Speaking of munchies.. Reita smirked up at Ruki as he took the younger boy's arousal in hand, giving it one firm stroke before opening his mouth and taking it inside, revelling in the moan above him and the hand that slid appreciatively into his hair. He immediately began to hum, nails digging into Ruki's hips in warning when the boy let out another, louder moan, and bucked his hips in surprise. "Mnn, Rei.."

 

Reita pulled away, smirking, and stood to kiss full lips. "I think I might have to take you up on your offer," He whispered hotly, feeling himself twitch at the shorter boy's sharp inhale. Fuck _later_ , he wanted the shorter teen right _now_! Ruki hummed in question, having forgotten the proposal completely. Reita's smirk widened, the taller boy kissing up to a pierced ear to tug on it with his teeth in a way that made Ruki's limbs liquefy.

 

"Turn around and bend over for me, baby."

 

Uruha sighed as he pulled into the parking lot, flicking his cigarette to the asphalt as he maneuvered his car around to the drive thru. After a night of hard lovemaking in the backseat, he was _famished_. Eyes roving quickly over the menu, it took him but a moment to decide what he wanted, turning to the teen in the passenger seat with a grin. "Alright, what do _you_ want?" The dark-haired teen rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but whatever he was about to say was drowned out as **_sound_ ** suddenly erupted from the speaker.

 

"-AHH! R-REI! Fuckbaby, nnhh, yes, faster, harder, fuckme, please, baby, yeah, mmnnnNNAAAH! AKIIIIRA!"

 

Sakito stared, wide-eyed, jaw close to dislocating itself as all he could do was gape. Panting and low murmurs followed, along with a deep chuckle or two that were almost hoarse. Finally, after a few moments, a voice spoke loud enough to be distinguishable. "..Reiii! don't be so..h-holy fuck! I-is this thing onn?!" Mad scrambling, thumps, and cursing could be heard before a breathless voice spoke, almost afraid. "..H-Hello? H-how may I help y-you?"

Silence reigned, before Uruha suddenly spoke. "I'll definitely take an order of _THAT_ on the side," He smirked.

 


End file.
